papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Fanon Con Presentation
7: *19:19:16@Shades *@Sci this is the 10th thing *I will be getting to this *Any more questions? *No? *Moving on then *Now to the best part of the presentation *Earth-19 *(aka) *YOUNG *PLUMBERS *GENERATIONS *19:20:58BOOOOOOOOOOOO *jk *19:21:05/ban Yoponot *19:21:10What about Prime/ *19:21:11 *19:21:12*? *19:21:32Now, as Sci said in his presentation, he will actually be working on Season 2, unlike Season 1 *He said he would be first working on an episode called "Descendant", which is not one of the episodes I have previously confirmed, which brings me to my first point: many of the episode names that I confirmed at Fall Fanon Con have changed. *Ren X Jr. King has landed on Planet Chaturn. *19:22:25Descendant used to be called "Descendant of Chaos" *19:22:30Ugh. *19:22:39the rest of the changes will be announced in my submission tomorrow *19:22:44Snare-Anfíbio#comm-237485 *19:23:03The next thing is scheduling *I now have two series to work on, YPG and AoTo'kustar *In addition to the first movie of the Xobot Revolution series *As Sci asked, how will I manage my time? *Here's the answer *As Sci stated, YPG S2 will hopefully be finished by july *19:24:44* and Darkness Forever *19:24:45assuming that the end of july is acceptable, that gives us approximately 31 weeks to work with *Reo 54 has left Planet Chaturn. *19:25:11yes that too *19:25:38And you should reveal something about YPP. *19:25:48Now, I can confirm that writing for S2 has not started yet *Ren X Jr. King has left Planet Chaturn. *19:26:32however, I plan on having sci write approximately 30-40% of the season, and without doing any math, I mean about 11-12 episodes out of 26 *19:26:48... whoa *19:26:49which means I will only be writing 14-15 episodes, or approximately one every 2 weeks *19:27:05REVEAL SOMETHING ABOUT PRIME! *NOW! *TheThreeEds21 has left Planet Chaturn. *19:27:22with that in mind, in the other weeks, I will be working on AoTo'kustar most weeks *19:27:25Its a good thing I made sure I gave all my other projects to other people to write *But it'll let me have lots of fun with... characters *19:28:08once YPG is over, I will be focusing mainly on AoTo'kustar and one of Sci's two movies at any given time *which helps bring me into my next point, which Shades has been extremely eager about *Young Plumbers: Prime *Expect more information about it at Spring and Summer Fanon Con 2015 *Crimson Huntress has landed on Planet Chaturn. *19:29:47I have thought very little about YPP, so it would be unfair for me to give an inaccurate release date, but I'm hoping for October or November 2015 * * *BRB IN 10 MINUTES *19:30:28.... k *19:30:29(my presentation is not over lol) *Sci, talk about random YPG stuff lol *NO SPOILERS *19:30:43... fine *Hello ladies and gentlemen *The Sci100 is back to bring you some filler news *19:30:58GET OFF THE STAGE SCI *19:31:07I'd like to talk about another show *called MURDER *19:31:14 *19:31:24Or in Season 2, MURDER: Mystery Island *The show has been on hiatus for longer then I wanted it to *SubZero309 has left Planet Chaturn. *19:31:46Which has led to some hard thoughts about the future of the series *While Season 2 will continue as planned, it is very unlikely that Season 3 will ever happen, and so everyone should expect Season 2's finale to be the last episode of MURDER *19:32:45 *19:33:16HA HA *I TRICKED YOU *19:33:22However having written down my plan for the finale, I had already planned Season 2's ending, and luckly, I found a way to wrap up the season *19:33:24I said I would be back in 10 minutes *19:33:33Now back to Paper for more boring news *19:33:36but I came back in 2 *AND SAW YOU TALKING ABOUT MURDER *19:33:43 Boring news! *SubZero309 has landed on Planet Chaturn. *19:33:48#PervCharles *19:33:52more like *#SexyCharles * *Cokedragon has landed on Planet Chaturn. *19:34:04Okay, so back to Earth-19 *I will be releasing a sneak peak of the season 1 finale Serenade in my submission tomorrow *War Games, the second to last episode, will also be released tomorrow, and Serenade will be released on Wednesday *actually, no War Games will be released after my presentation *Season 2 will start 1 week from today with "Life, the Universe, and Everything" *which is totally not named after a famous book **whistles* *any more questions at this point? *19:36:49What can you tell us about Season 2's storyline? ** storylines *19:37:07Excellent question *19:37:25and why should people be excited about it? *19:37:34Another excellent question *1. What can I tell you? *It will be very YPG-esque *there are a lot of characters, many of whom are related to each other, and countless others who are involved with a giant mess of interconnected fates *there will be death, violence, romance, sadness, and baby scis *and unlike a fairy tale *19:39:05.... yus *SubZero309 has left Planet Chaturn. *19:39:23in the end, not all the heroes will be living happily ever after *that is to say, throughout this entire season, you will be questioning who the heroes and villains actually are *it's so confusing, that even Sci couldn't tell me who the villains were *SubZero309 has landed on Planet Chaturn. *19:40:052. Why should you be excited? *Because it's different *It's not a generic Ben 10 clone *It's not a completely ridiculous satire parodying generic Ben 10 clones *19:40:41Oh and what makes Season 2 different then the first four seasons of Earth-19 ** Season 2 of YPG *19:41:03It's got all those things I mentioned above *yes, even baby scis *don't even ask me how that's possible considering both sci and his gf are hybrids of two species, but w/e *19:41:31NO further QUESTIONS *Now if you excuse me *19:42:003. What makes it different? *19:42:05I gotta go do it with my gf * *19:42:11Season 2 will have character development, and a lot of it *Characters will cry in episodes other than the series finale *There's betrayals, which I guess isn't too different, but we'll go with it *And most importantly *19:43:03 *19:43:15There are super confusing time travel parodoces * *19:43:24 !! *19:43:40And now for a final word *Thank you for everything, and that concludes my presentation! *Sci: That's 9 words you idiot